Not Over You
by Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail
Summary: NaLu ... song Not Over You by GAVIN DEGRAW. Lucy leaves, and Natsu realizes his mistake


_****_**This was lying around in my Fairy Tail oneshots folder... Enjoy!**

_**"Not Over You"**  
_

Lucy was gone, and Natsu needed to accept that fact. After Lisanna came back, and later when they announced they were dating, she left for a year. Later Master told them that Lucy quit, and that she joined another guild. Everyone was so sad. Only Levy wasn't crying because she received regular letters from Lucy… _That lucky girl, I would kill for a letter from Lucy, _Natsu thought about how she used to be his best friend. And how he used to sneak into her room and sleep in her bed and… the list could go on and on. Natsu pictured the girls face, and how sweet she looked when she was laughing at him.

He was tapped on the shoulder and the boy snapped out of his reverie. "What do you want?" he looked up to see Levy handing him something.

"Here it's from Lucy," he was handed an envelope, "and no need to be so rude, we all know you miss Lucy like hell boy."

As Levy walked away, Natsu tore open the letter and breathed in her scent that was wafting from the envelope. He saw the magic seal and saw the projection of Lucy. Her hair was blood red, and she was wearing something that resembled what the Edolas Lucy wore in the anime, but it was still her with her gentle chocolate eyes and warm smile.

"Dear Natsu," The projection started talking.

"I know we haven't talked at all of the past two years, but I want you to know I am fine. I left because I was jealous of you and Lisanna, and because our friendship was slowly diminishing. The exact reason I left was because I didn't want to hurt my nakama with my jealousy. Now I am over it. So I want to know about you. How are you? How is your relationship with Lisanna? Are you two married yet? How much did you change? Did you finally die your hair something appropriate for a teenage boy? Do you like my new look? I was on a job, and my new partner said that I look familiar. I dyed my hair blood red, so that the people in my new guild wouldn't realize I was from Fairy Tail's strongest team. How come I don't see articles about you blowing towns up anymore? They used to be my laugh of the day, getting reminded of your obnoxiousness. But anyways I have to go now. If you want to write a reply, give the letter to Levy. She'll make sure that it gets to me.

Miss the regular destroy-everything-in-my-path Natsu,

Lucy" The projection smiled and waved and the magic seal and the projection faded out of existence.

_Dreams, that's where I have to go  
To see your beautiful face anymore  
I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio  
Hope, hope there's a conversation  
We both admit we had it good  
But until then it's alienation, I know  
That much is understood  
And I realize_

"Huh?" Natsu looked at the letter, "How do I send a reply in hologram form?" The boy wondered out loud.

Levy came up to him hearing his dilemma. "You should write a plain old letter. Tell her you miss her, how you are doing, and the thing with Lisanna." She waved her hand, "Stuff like that."

"Oh," Natsu looked at the bluenette strangely. "Oh. Ok. I'll give you the letter tomorrow."

As the poor boy ran home, he thought about what to put in the letter. He went over the letter again. _How was he doing? _He wondered. _I am fine. I broke up with Lisanna after you left, I stopped being so obnoxious, stopped fighting with Gray, and stopped looking for Igneel…_

_Who am I kidding! _The boy stopped in front of his house. _I am horrible without her_. _I haven't got a good night's sleep sense the day you left. I stopped fighting with Gray; I stopped being my usual cheerful self. I…_

_If you ask me how I'm doing_  
_I would say I'm doing just fine_  
_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_  
_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two_  
_And finally I'm forced to face the truth,_  
_No matter what I say I'm not over you, not over you_

As Natsu got home, he decided that he will write a letter back. He sat down at his table, and thought about what to write. "Dear Lucy,…." His mind blanked after he wrote those words.

He stared at the paper a bit more. Hmm _maybe some music will give inspiration. _Natsu turned on the radio. "If you ask me how I'm doing I would say I'm doing just fine. I would lie and say that your not on my mind…"

_That's it! _

"Dear Lucy.

I am doing just fine. I broke up with Lisanna a month after you left, so no, me and Lisanna didn't get married. What do you mean by dying my hair an appropriate teenage boy color? You know that I would never dye my hair. Ever. But your hair though… Well truthfully I hate it. And your whole new look. I haven't thought about you much, but seeing you dressed like Lucy Ashley, with Erza's hair… Well that just gave me the shivers. You are like a mix between two absolutely horrifying people.

I am sorry you got jealous of me and Lisanna. I know I was stupid for ignoring you and all but, she was my best friend and I wanted to catch up with her, and then she asked me out, and I really thought she was the one. But also I'm afraid Lucy, I'm over you. I hope your new partner treats you well, and that you don't get hurt by him, like you were by me.

Miss the _real _Lucy Heartfilia

Natsu"

_Damn, damn girl, you do it well  
And I thought you were innocent  
Took this heart and put it through hell  
But still you're magnificent  
I, I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me  
I turn around and I'm back in the game  
Even better than the old me  
But I'm not even close without you_

_ No_. Natsu erased the "Miss the real Lucy Heartfilia" part. _That's too friendly. _He read the letter over again. _Good. It is done. _

The next day, he gave the letter to Levy, and she sent it. A month passed and Natsu got no reply. After two months of no replying, Natsu started sulking again.

"Dude. You ok bro?" Gray was getting worried, Natsu hasn't started a gild fight in the month that Natsu has given up on receiving a reply from Lucy.

"Yah, I'm fine." Natsu looked up at Gray, "You know. I think I'm going to go on a mission. OI! Mira!"

Mira looked over to the dragon slayer, "What is it Natsu?"

"Are there any good missions for me?" Natsu yelled to the barmaid.

Mira smiled. "Yah! I have a perfect one for you. Destroy an abandoned town, for 600,000 J!" Hopefully this will cheer Natsu up.

"Sure Mira! I'll take it!" Natsu grabbed the flyer, called Happy and the two were off to the Osua, where the person who requested the job lived._  
_

_If you ask me how I'm doing  
I would say I'm doing just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
And finally I'm forced to face the truth,  
No matter what I say I'm not over you_

After the three day long mission, Natsu returned and realized there was a familiar smell in the air, but he couldn't quite place it. _Strange _Natsu thought, _this sent… It smells really familiar, but really different at the same time too. Oh well, I'm hungry. _Natsu walked off to a restaurant that he knew was Lucy's favorite when she still was part of Fairy Tail. The whole place reminded Natsu of her cheerful personality, and her sweet smile. The place was painted yellow, and there where pictures of the sun all over the place. It reminded Natsu of Lucy's old hair.

It was ironic, he thought, that he sat at the same table that he and Lucy sat at almost three years ago. A table meant for two. And this time, Lucy wasn't here with him.

What Natsu didn't know, was that Lucy _was_ there in the restaurant with him, and that she knew he was thinking about her. He had that look. That where-are-you-Luce-I-want-to-go-on-a-mission look.

_And if I had the chance to renew_  
_You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do_  
_I could get back on the right track_  
_But only if you'd be convinced_  
_So until then..._

_Luce… I wish you would come back… I realized that you are more important to me then, then just some date with Lisanna… I would die for you… _All these things Natsu was thinking about. It pained him, these past two years without Lucy, not seeing her smile, and not smiling for real himself.

Natsu sniffed the air, there it was again, that familiar, but different sent. He followed it to see a read-headed girl, wearing something that reminded him of Lucy Ashley from Edolas. _Lucy!_

_If you ask me how I'm doing  
I would say I'm doing just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
And finally I'm forced to face the truth,  
No matter what I say I'm not over you  
Not over you  
Not over you  
Not over you_

"LUCE!" Natsu ran over to the girl, "LUCE! I MISSED YOU!" The red head looked at the boy who was now hugging her.

"I missed you two, you idiot." Lucy smiled at the pinkette, who was now sitting across the table.

"So Lucy, when are you going to change you appearance back, and go back to the guild?!" Natsu looked like a kid in a candy store.

"I don't know Natsu… So anyways, how've you been?"

Natsu looked Lucy in the eyes, "I'm fine." He said.

Lucy smiled at the dragon slayer. "But in reality?"

And with those words Natsu pored his heart out to the girl, "I was horrible without you. I haven't got a good night's sleep sense the day you left. I stopped fighting with Gray; I stopped being my usual cheerful self, and stopped looking for Igneel… I…. I stopped being the Natsu that everyone thought was their nakama."

"I have something to tell you." The two mages spoke at the same time, "The thing is… I'm not over you."

**ENJOY AND REVIEW! THE SONG IS NOT MINE! IT is called "Not Over You" by Gavin Degraw… AND I DON'T OWN IT, OR FAIRY TAIL! **

**Because if I did own Fairy Tail, Natsu would have flipped Lucy's dad off at some point in the story. **

**REVIEW! **


End file.
